


high warlock of seoul, lee dongmin.

by flowergyeom



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, basically binu as malec technically sort of, dongmin can turn into a cat lol, myungwoo are warlock roomies, shadowhunter! bin, shadowhunters au, warlock! dongmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowergyeom/pseuds/flowergyeom
Summary: dongmin has a thing for the shadowhunter with the arrows.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	high warlock of seoul, lee dongmin.

**Author's Note:**

> i use a lot of shadowhunters lingo, so here's a little rundown:
> 
> \- nephilim is a synonym for shadowhunters.  
> \- downworlder is a word used for those who are part human part demon.  
> \- accords are peace negotiations between downworlders and shadowhunters.

△

Dongmin nearly chokes on the apple he just bit in. “I beg your pardon?”

Myungjun stands on the opposite end of the kitchen from Dongmin, hands holding onto the edge. He’s wearing an outfit typical to the warlock—a mix of bright colors that hurts Dongmin’s eyes.

Speaking of, Myungjun is rolling his own. “I need you to get me into the Institute,” he repeats, annoyed.

The younger of the two doesn’t bother hiding his warlock mark at home, so his green cat-eyes become more prominent as he raises an eyebrow. “What could you possibly want to go there for?”

Myungjun’s annoyance seems to increase. He holds up a finger. “I just—” he interrupts himself with a sigh, “—need to get in.” He isn’t gonna tell Dongmin he wants to see the Head of the Seoul Insitute in an unprofessional, staring-at-his-chest-tattoo kind of way.

“You just said that,” Dongmin points out, taking another bite. Juice trickles down his chin momentarily, but with a quick snap of his fingers, it’s gone.

Myungjun, though older and more publicly known amongst the Shadow- and Downworld, is not the High Warlock of Seoul. Dongmin is. So whenever someone holds some sort of meeting in the Institute, Dongmin is always invited, yet it’s often Myungjun who shows up in his place. 

Dongmin is more of a ‘let them come to me’ rather than an ‘I’ll come to you’ kind of warlock, thus Dongmin’s clients often visit Myungjun and his shared apartment.

“How could I help you with that anyway?” Dongmin questions, rolling the apple between his fingers.

Myungjun gives him a look. “You know you have to be invited in order to get in.”

“I’m not invited to anything though.”

The smirk on Myungjun’s face, Dongmin does not like. “But you _could_ be invited to something.” 

At last, the puzzle pieces fit together and Dongmin lets out a groan. He does indeed get invited to the Institute more often than he did when he was just a mere ‘colleague’ to the Nephilim now that he and Bin have become official.

“Hyung, no.”

The older warlock’s grin widens, bending forward into Dongmin’s space. “Hyung, _yes_.”

Now Dongmin rolls his eyes with a shake of his head. He takes another bite, and with his mouth full, says, “He doesn’t like you, y’know.”

Myungjun tsks. “I’m sure he does.”

“Uh, no,” Dongmin says matter-of-factly, hand covering his mouth as he swallows, “in fact, he might just actually hate you.”

“Pfft, why?” Myungjun asks, bewildered. “I literally got your pathetic pining selves together.”

Dongmin blinks. “Maybe because you thought he was ‘patheticly pining’. Which you have said out loud, by the way. And besides, you literally did nothing to get us together. I don’t know if you remember, but you have purposely called him every name out there but his own.”

Flabbergasted, Myungjun splutters, “It is hardly my problem that Ben has a difficult name.”

“Bin,” Dongmin emphasizes. “His name is Bin.”

“Right,” Myungjun says with a nod, “Ben.”

Dongmin throws the apple at Myungjun’s head.

△

Actually getting Bin and Dongmin together, though, had been incredibly difficult.

When the Institute found out that Kim Myungjun was, in fact, not the High Warlock of Seoul, Dongmin had been forced out of his apartment and into a meeting per request of the Head of the Seoul Institute; a short, muscley guy. 

The meeting had been about the Accords, of course. Though not as requested, Dongmin brought Myungjun with him to do most of the talking and to make him feel a little less awkward. 

On the circular table sat a vampire looking incredibly bored, with a werewolf and a Seelie on either side of him. All of them undeniably beautiful, but it was the Shadowhunter that had run slightly late that caught Dongmin’s eye; tall, angled eyes and a cute smile.

After that particular meeting, the Shadowhunter began visiting Dongmin and Myungjun’s apartment every chance he got, it seemed, and always dragged along a younger Shadowhunter. 

Quite a pair they made. One with everlasting blushed cheeks and one with eyes so big he constantly looked overwhelmed.

The first few visits, Dongmin could justify. It wasn't unlike the Institute to send people towards the warlock duo for a potion, a particular spell or simply for advice. But the cute Shadowhunter with a snort in his laugh seemed to find every possible reason to ring their bell, however useless the matter. He once even came by, without his companion that time, to ask if Dongmin had any sugar at home, because the Institute was all out.

Myungjun, as unhelpful as he was, found the situation absolutely hilarious. In fact, he found it so entertaining that he liked to point out the blush on Dongmin's cheeks every time the arrow-carrying Shadowhunter left their residence.

The pestering had become so severe, however, that Dongmin transformed into his cat form in order not to make a fool of himself in front of the boy.

He remembers one of these instances like it was yesterday.

Myungjun had been grinning against the wine glass in front of his lips, absentmindedly tapping it with his fingernail. He was looking out of their window, not really seeing anything but at the same time, seeing everything.

"He's coming," he stated.

Dongmin, who’d been neck-deep in a book, perked up at the announcement, then sighed defeatedly. There was no need to dog-ear the page, seeing as he'd read that particular book front to back, back to front millions of times, and therefore just closed it and placed it on the coffee table.

Myungjun's grin turned into a smirk. "I don't see why you keep hiding from him."

Dongmin huffed. "I'm not hiding." His argument was uncharacteristically weak, but he already started to rid himself of his sweater, leaving him in his undershirt. "It's just—"

"You're scared," Myungjun filled in for him, and unnecessarily so, in Dongmin's opinion. "Which, I suppose, is a normal reaction."

"A normal reaction to what?" Dongmin asked grumpily, not in possession of the mental strength to correct Myungjun in his previous statement. There was nothing to correct anyway.

The other warlock shrugged again, the necklaces around his neck making a sound as metal softly hit metal. "He likes you. And you _clearly_ like him back.”

Dongmin made an unimpressed face.

Myungjun took a sip of his drink, smug.

Dongmin took the jewelry on his fingers and wrists off, placing them neatly on his book. He didn't like how all of his clothes and valuable items dropped to the floor when he turned into a cat, or otherwise said, his only form of protection against human interaction.

"Two more minutes," Myungjun announced, his eyes no longer the same bright color they turn when he lets his psychic abilities run free. "Funnily enough, he hasn't brought his friend."

Dongmin rolled his eyes. "You must be so upset."

Myungjun breathed out. "Who is supposed to entertain me when you're making heart-eyes at the archer?"

Dongmin took off his shirt, throwing it Myungjun's way. "You're a nuisance, hyung.”

Myungjun simply continued to smirk. "I'd undress quickly, lover boy. I'm not going to pick up your clothes when you're four-pawed." Dongmin wanted to argue, but his roommate was right. He quickly picked up his sweater from the floor and sprinted awkwardly to his room to further undress.

With a grin, Myungjun moved to the front door swiftly. Before the Shadowhunter could even knock, the warlock already pulled open the door, wine glass still in hand. "Hello."

The Shadowhunter's eyes widened in surprise, but he recollected himself and bowed. "Good afternoon, Kim Myungjun-ssi."

He stepped inside as Myungjun opened the door wider, and the warlock definitely didn't miss the Shadowhunter's craning neck and searching eyes.

"So, Bam, what's it this time?" Myungjun asked exasperatedly, closing the door.

The Shadowhunter's dark hair looked a wild mess on his head, as if he'd been violently running his fingers through it on his way there. "It's Bin," said the boy, wrinkling his nose.

Myungjun waved a dismissive hand. He passed Bin as he dropped down on the leather couch, crossed one leg over the other and took another sip of his drink. The Shadowhunter remained standing, trying desperately to look as innocent as possible as his eyes continued to search the apartment for a familiar mop of black hair.

Myungjun, obviously, saw right through him, so he, way better at playing innocent, cocked his head and gave the boy a smile. “Are you looking for something, dear?"

"Huh?" said Bin, shaken back to reality. "Oh. Uh, no. I'm not looking for something."

Myungjun hummed.

"I—I mean," Bin stuttered, "I did come here on a mission. Jinwoo-hyung needs somethin— oh, hey, I didn't know you had a cat." Myungjun's head turned in an instant and the black feline stopped dead in his tracks, Dongmin's green eyes shining brightly.

Myungjun huffed, rolling his eyes at Dongmin's incompetence. "Oh, that old thing?" he said uncaringly, turning his attention back to Bin. "Don't mind him, he's a nuisance." Hearing Myungjun use the same words Dongmin had sparked something in the younger warlock and jumped on the couch, curling into himself next to Myungjun.

Bin cooed, reaching forward to carefully pick up the cat. Dongmin, not usually too fond of unexpected physical contact, didn’t make a sound. His dark fur almost blended in with Bin's equally dark clothes, that’s how close he was being held.

"Don't say that. He has feelings, too." Myungjun was surprised at how easily Dongmin let Bin pick him up and stroke his fur, but then he was reminded of Dongmin’s crush and rolled his eyes. 

Dongmin purred when Bin scratched behind his ear, earning a sweet smile from the Nephilim.

The older warlock snorted. "Actually, you’re right," he said, pointing at Dongmin, "this one definitely has a lot of feelings." Myungjun took another sip of his drink and continued to watch Dongmin's fur being stroked by the Shadowhunter's gentle fingers. "You were saying?"

Bin reluctantly removed his eyes from the cat to look at Myungjun. "Oh, yeah. Right. Hyung gave me a note, but I think, reading it, it requires Dongmin’s help." The cat made a surprised sound and Bin sadly put the feline back on the couch.

"Brave of you to address the High Warlock of Seoul so informally," Myungjun said.

Bin cheeks reddened. "He—uh—He told me to do so."

"Did he now?" replied Myungjun, looking smug. The warlock glanced at his roommate, which resulted in Dongmin making a small hissing sound at his supposed friend. "That's interesting."

Bin blinked. "Is it?"

Myungjun rose from the couch after setting his glass on the table, next to Dongmin's book. "Can I see the note?"

The Shadowhunter looked confused for a second. "Oh. Yeah, yeah, sure," Bin said, digging into his pocket, but his face turned beet red as he pulled nothing from it. "Crap. I must’ve left it on my desk."

Myungjun smiled falsely. "Of course you did."

It was only after Bin had left, with a final pet on Dongmin's head that the younger warlock dared to turn back into a human. So there he was, naked on the couch with a blanket covering him as he listened to Myungjun say, "If you don't go out with him fast, he might be the cause of own death."

Dongmin rolled his eyes. “You're being dramatic.”

”You were purring, Dongmin. _Pur—ring_ ,” Myungjun emphasized with a groan. "I'm going to bed."

Dongmin looked at the clock, then back at his friend. "It's 6 P.M."

Myungjun gave him a look. “You’ve exhausted me.”

△

The encounters after, Myungjun wasn't so nice to announce Bin's visits as he normally did.

Dongmin just got out of the shower that one time, which Myungjun was occupying next, when the bell rang. Dongmin himself wasn't a warlock with future-telling abilities and his memory was absolute garbage, but he vaguely recalled Myungjun telling him about a client.

In all his damp hair and white bathrobe-wearing glory, Dongmin lazily opened the door, only to be looking straight into the eyes of cute Shadowhunter.

Bin looked equally as shocked, but then his features changed and Dongmin received a warm smile. "Hello, Dongmin."

"Oh. Hi," Dongmin responded, eyes wide in surprise, but failed to hide a smile.

Bin's lifted a hand to rub at his neck, but his sleeve got caught in his arrows and the bag fell to the floor with a loud _clang!_

"Dang it," Bin muttered under his breath. But before he could even begin to pick them up, Dongmin had already snapped his fingers and the arrows were placed back in the bag as if they’d never fallen out. Bin looked up from where he'd been crouching, blinking up at Dongmin. "Woah. Thank you."

Dongmin chuckled awkwardly.

Bin got back up to his feet, slinging the bag over his shoulder again. The Shadowhunter’s sweater’s collar hung quite low, and therefore revealed more of his runes. Especially the deflect rune on his neck looked so good up close, Dongmin found himself thinking.

Meanwhile, the warlock prayed he tied his robe tight enough, because he could see Bin's eyes traveling up and down his body when he thought Dongmin wasn't looking.

Bin cleared his throat, that everlasting blush visible on his cheeks. “I have an appointment with Myungjun-ssi.”

"Right," said Dongmin with a nod. He further opened the door, giving Bin access to the apartment. Of course Myungjun would neglect to mention that his client was Bin.

As if on cue, he appeared. "Ah," said Myungjun with a flair of fake innocence, as if he hadn't been anticipating Bin's arrival, "if it isn't Bing—"

"—Bin," corrected Bin in a mumble.

"What can I do for you today, sweet Shadowhunter?" Myungjun looked behind Bin curiously. "I see you didn't bring your partner in crime." Just as Dongmin, the older warlock wore a bathrobe, but unlike Dongmin's, his was made of silk and its color complimented his brown hair. Myungjun took one look at Dongmin, then disdainfully said, "Dongmin-ah, go change. We have a guest."

Arguing that they were, in theory, wearing the exact same thing, was pointless. As any argument with Myungjun was, really. They'd been living together for over hundreds of years, and Dongmin knew which battles he could win and which he could not.

So, he simply sighed and looked at Bin momentarily, almost regretfully. "I'll be right back."

Bin smiled warmly at him, nodding.

When Dongmin shut the door to his bedroom, Myungjun flopped down on the couch, then put his chin on his palm in interest. "Happy he's here?"

"Hm?" asked Bin, peeling his eyes from Dongmin's closed bedroom door.

"Dongmin," Myungjun clarified with a roll of his eyes.

Bin seemed confused. "What about him?"

Myungjun huffed. "Dear, are you always this dense?" He reached towards the coffee table to pour himself a drink.

Bin narrowed his eyes, unimpressed. "Are you always drinking?"

Myungjun chuckled breathily. "It's lemonade, sweetheart."

"In a wine glass," Bin said slowly, questioning the other man's words.

The warlock shrugged dismissively. "Makes me feel fancy." He set the glass back down, crossing one leg over the other. "Now, about Dongmin. As you know, he's immortal, and you aren't. Are you going to wait until your first wrinkle to make a move?”

Bin appeared flabbergasted, eyes nearly popping out of their sockets.

Myungjun had an amused smile on his face. "You surely didn't think I was dense, did you, Bam?"

"Bin."

"Sure," Myungjun said simply. Dongmin reappeared from his room, wearing an all-black outfit consisting of a simple t-shirt and jeans. He was barefoot and it seemed he’d run a towel through his hair, as the strands looked drier.

"By the way," Bin piped up, trying to steer away from the topic at hand before Dongmin could question the sudden silence, "your cat is really cute. Super soft."

Dongmin stilled in his tracks, face growing hot instantly.

Myungjun grinned. "That's so kind of you. I do myself love it, too. It's such a pity, though, that the animal is so terrible at listening. You tell it to do one thing, but it completely disregards your advice. I assume you can’t relate to that, or can you, Ben?”

Then both Dongmin and Bin said in unison, “It’s Bin!”

△

Luckily for Dongmin, Bin finally _did_ take someone’s advice, and he had sneakily left Dongmin his phone number.

But when Dongmin found it, he’d stared at it confusingly.

“I don’t have a mobile device,” he said defeatedly, even pouting just a little.

“A cell phone,” Myungjun corrected with a huff, “God, you’re old.”

“Hyung, I will not hesitate to burn off your hair,” Dongmin bit back. Then he looked back at the twelve digits that he could get no use out of and groaned.

“You can use mine if you want,” Myungjun offered.

Dongmin blanched. “ _You_ have a phone?”

Myungjun shrugged, smug. “’Course I do. I’m eight-hundred years young and blindingly handsome. Do you know how many people’s numbers I’ve gotten? A lot, Dongmin-ah. I need this thing. This thing is my life.”

Dongmin grimaced, still dumbly staring at the piece of paper.

Myungjun got off the couch and walked inside his room. He came out with a shiny, black piece of plastic which apparently was a phone. 

Dongmin examined it with distaste.

Myungjun sighed. “Do you want to use it or not?”

Dongmin seemed hesitant, pursing his lips as he thought it over. Finally, he said, “Where can I buy one?”

Myungjun groaned, rolling his eyes. “Are we seriously going into the city to buy a thing made for Mundanes so you can be all grossly in love and text your crush?”

Though a blush crept onto Dongmin’s cheeks, he shrugged. “I guess.”

Myungjun smiled brightly. “Finally. Some action.”

△

**Lee Dongmin:**

Hello?

**Lee Dongmin:**

This is strange

**Lee Dongmin:**

It’s like I’m talking to air

**Bin??? I hope:**

Hey!! :D

**Lee Dongmin:**

Oh my God this is scaring me I’m throwing it away

△

**myunglegend:**

bam, this is kim myungjun ㅋㅋㅋ

**myunglegend:**

dongmin-ah has the competence of a fish and killed his phone

**myunglegend:**

please just visit us if u want to talk ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

**myunglegend:**

he really likes u ㅋㅋㅋ

**nephilim who likes dongmin for some reason:**

Aren’t you like, a trillion years old? You text like a teenager.

**myunglegend:**

ok ur uninvited

△

In the end, after receiving a serious beating from Myungjun because Dongmin flushed the phone down the toilet, Bin and Dongmin did eventually manage to start dating.

“I still don’t get how you did it,” Myungjun said just the other day, shaking his head. “I need a life. And to get laid.”

Dongmin grinned behind his book. “I truly couldn’t have said it better myself, hyung.”

△

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
